The nick-translation reaction of E. coli DNA polymerase I (Pol I) was used as a model system to demonstrate the ability of macromolecular crowding to alter the response of an enzyme to a number of basic parameters, such as pH, temperature or inhibitors. In the presence of high concentrations of non-specific polymers, nick translation occurred under a variety of otherwise strongly inhibitory conditions. The conditions tested included a range of pH values or temperatures or inhibitory concentrations of urea, formamide or ethidium bromide. These crowding effects are accentuated at higher ionic strengths, suggesting their origin in increased binding between the polymerase and its DNA template- primer under crowded conditions. Kinetic measurements were consistent with such a mechanism. We have examined the effects of crowding on the association reactions of ribosomal particles. The equilibrium for the binding reaction between the 30 S and 50 S ribosomal subunits of E. coli is shifted towards formation of 70 S ribosomes in the presence of a variety of polymers. The polymers also increase a further interaction between 70 S particles to form the 100 S dimer. The requirement for relatively high concentrations of non-specific polymers indicates that the shifts in equilibria arise from excluded volume effects. Analysis using scaled particle theory is consistent with this mechanism. The effects of high concentrations of polymers in the interactions between ribosomal species may make important changes in the function of ribosomes under the crowded conditions which occur in vivo.